


Someone Will Come Running

by BumblingFangirl13



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Poetry, The Long Song messed me up, Why was I doing this at 2am?, the Doctor is awesome thats why.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingFangirl13/pseuds/BumblingFangirl13
Summary: Just a poem that came from listening to the Long Song too many times in a row.





	Someone Will Come Running

Always there will be lonely creatures  
Peerless beings who never seem to find their place  
Wanderers whose roads are the stars above  
Whose only fear is the dark behind them  
All they know is that they must run  
They will never find peace  
Never find their path  
But the world's shall always rise  
The universe shall always wake from its slumber  
No matter the cost  
No matter the reason  
The universe will sing the wandering souls into their sleep  
Creating a music that will always live on  
Soon others will join in the song  
All will be cast into the golden light of new life and new light  
The lonely shall find family  
The lost shall find home  
Warriors shall lay down their arms  
The sounds of joy will burst from their confines and ring out  
They shall join the chorus of the world  
Because even those who have nothing can give  
Even those with everything could be empty  
But always the song of hope shall ring  
Always love will remain stronger than hate  
Because as long as there is hope there is light  
And where there is light there is life  
Always there will be lonely creatures  
But no creature ever has to be alone  
Someone will come running  
All one has to do is call  
Sing out your song  
Someone will come running  
Someone will come running


End file.
